Welcome to South Park?
by PandyPow
Summary: 3 years, it couldn't have changed that much? Right? OC story.
1. First Day

Welcome to…South Park?

"_Oppa look at me, please look at me_

_(This is the first time iv'e spoken like this)_

_I even did my hair and put my makeup on_

_(Why is it only you who doesn't notice?)_

_Tremble, tremble my heart is trembling_

_Again and again I keep imagining_

_What Should I do?_

_I was stuck-up before_

_Now I want to tell you.._

_Oh!Oh!Oh! Oppa I love you_

_Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah! Lots and lots_

_I'm getting shy, please don't laugh at me _ "

* * *

"Ready Violet?"

"Uh..yeah" I responded nervously. I breathed on the car window and drew a heart. My mom turned around.

"Well aren't you getting out?" she raised an eyebrow at me and I gave her a scared look.

She sighed."C'mon Violet this isn't a new school this is where you grew up we only left for 3 years." "How much could have changed?" she said in an assuring voice.

_Pff ..a lot.._

I finally opened the car door and stepped out.

"Bye honey have a good first day of high school make friends," she smiled and waved at me.

"Whatever…" I murmured. This wasn't really my first day of school to be exact, it was just my first day at South Park High school, and I had horror written all over my face.

I held a thermos in my hand and pushed the cold high school doors open.

"Holy sh…." I witnessed the ginormus school before me. This was defiantly bigger than South Park Elementary.

Taking the folded paper out of my pocket I headed toward the main office. I had gotten here early just in case, so wouldn't look like a lost loser and that anyone would be able to tell that im a "new kid".

_Dang so many hallways._

I finally found the right door and proceeded in. A fat lady with long hair looked at me and smiled.

"Can I help you" she said sweetly.

"Uhh yeah..im new my name is Violet Ki." I handed her the paper, she took a quick look at it and typed on the computer.

"Ok misses Ki, here's you schedule and your locker number." She handed me the paper she had printed.

"If you have any question please come back anytime. "she smiled.

I turned around.

"Thank you" I said while leaving.

I looked down at the paper she handed me.

_Locker number 110..the first floor?_

I continue walking the endless hallways until I finally reach it.

_Still no one here. Good._

I twist in the locker combo and open it placing my coat and gloves inside.

I hear people coming down the hall. _Crap. _I head towards the nearest bathroom.

It was warm inside and surprisingly didn't smell. I examined myself in the large tall mirror on the side.

I was wearing a white and navy blue striped cardigan with a white flowed tube top, a denim skirt with black leggings underneath and light brown boots to finish it.

Staring at the mirror some more I fluffed my hair fixing the tiny white bow in it. It was straightened and layered.

_BRINNNNNGGG!_

"Ahh what?! 5 minute bell already?" I gather my things and dash through the doors.

_Were the heck is room 127?_

* * *

**EDIT: OK NO MORE ENTRIES!! **I got them all thanks to everyone who submitted :) and now the voting shall begin :D

I would also like to congratulate **Kootie Bomb** for guessing the song name right, yay now you get your OC in the story fosho :D

***Please do not be offended if I don't choose your OC, she/he could be used as in extra in the future and I will probably message you if I will use them as extra.

Since I am a beginner at writing fanfics, in the future I might ask one of my readers to help me wrap up my story because I am TERRIBLE at endings :P


	2. OC Profiles

**im so happy with the results =w=**

**Thank you to everyone one who submitted and congratulations to those who made it**.

**And now I present to you the OCs :)**

My OC:

Name: Violet Ki

Age: barely turned 16

Appearance: dark chocolate brown hair layered up to shoulders, pale-ish skin, and brown eyes (but she likes to wear colored contacts).

Cloths: likes to dress really ulzzang (google it ) has a pretty big wardrobe, always has her hair in different hair styles and puts clips or little bows in it. If she's not wearing her contacts she wears those nerd glasses.

Race: Korean, American.

Siblings: she an only child.

Job: doesn't have one yet but will end up working at a store called To Cool (selling hello kitty, cosplay, asian music, anime and manga). *Please tell me if you want to work with my OC

Car: Toyota Prius (it was a birthday gift)

Likes: she is obsessed with korean/japanese boy bands and loves anime and manga. She cosplays and is really good at it & play lots of video games.

Dislikes: to many things to count..

Friends: her are going to best friends are (going to be) Butters and Tweek but she likes everyone except Cartman she thinks he's a racist bitch. * Tell me if you want to be friends with my OC, the more the merrier :D

Enemies: Cartman (but she doesn't HATE him)

Talents (or just hobbies): drawing, singing, dancing, break dancing, Tae Kwon Do.

Pets (optional): cat named Hina.

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Craig Tucker

History/Info: Violet is very mysterious girl...well in at least everyone else's point of view. Everything she does like her talents is kept a secret no one really knows about her 'cept Butters and Tweek. She doesn't really like to get in drama that's why she's so quiet and shy in school. Everyone thinks she's shy but she just acts shy at school she's REALLY different outside of school. Her best friends are butters and Tweek because they are the sweetest and nicest kids ever even though kids make fun of those 2 especially Cartman since he's always wondering how him and Tweek can hang out with such a pretty girl. She soothes Tweek when he's having his spastic moments. she's pretty but i don't mean just pretty i mean super model pretty, in fact Wendy once made up a rumor that she was a super model and that's why she didn't like to socialize with people in school, but it wasn't true. It kind of surprises everyone when they hear her voice because she doesn't speak a lot...but you see her smiling to butters and Tweek a lot. She gets good grades or her parents will kill her. She admires Craig from afar when no one's around ( lol not in a creepy stalker way).

Since I am a beginner at writing fanfics, in the future I might ask one of my readers to help me wrap up my story because I am TERRIBLE at endings :P

**LovelyDaibichi**s'OC: (who messaged me because her reviews weren't working)

Name: Ree Ada

Age: 16

Appearance: medium height, brown chocolate eyes, naturally straight dirty brown grayish hair with choppy bangs (her hair is a little past her shoulders)

Clothes: white long (very long (stops at her finger tips)sleeve cut off top with the word "LOVE" on it, black denim shorts and loose brown leather high heel boots.

Race: French, Korean, Japanese

Siblings: 20 year old sister, Cecilia Ada

Job (optional): makeup store called E.G.L

Car (if they're old enough): she rides a motorcycle :)

Likes: makeup, anything having to do with fashion, dressing up, reading, shopping ,taking pictures, tea, riding her motorcycle, japanese pastries and just having fun.

Dislikes: alcohol and smoking

Friends: mostly everyone

Enemies: Cartman or people who are just being dicks.

Talents (or just hobbies): Can tell when people are lying.

Pets (optional): Dachshund named Olive.

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: she doesn't really care for boys although she likes Clyde.

History/Info: Ree used to live in Hollywood California but she got tired of living in such a big noisy place so she moved in with her sister Cecilia who is currently studying to be a graphic designer. Ree is a very high fashionable person she did grow up in Hollywood after all :) she can make anyone look good a tends to give people fashion advice. She looks snobby but she's really not. She has a perverted sense of humor and always speaks her mind to people no matter who the person is. She's a really lazy person and she only acts shy around guys she likes.

**akissfordonnie**s' OC:

Name: Everest Lakeland

Age: 16

Appearance: Long legs, slightly tonned skin, shoulder-length brown hair, usually in loose, tame curls or kept straight. Her large eyes are a mocha color mixed with green.

Clothes: Dark-washed skinny jeans, a black peacoat, grey-and-white scarf and black leather ankle boots.

Race: Caucasian

Siblings: One older brother.

Job (optional): She secretly works at Raisins to help her older brother pay bills. She also works part-time at the Tweak's coffee shop.

Car (if they're old enough): Not old enough.

Likes: Blondes, funny boys, perverted jokes (unless they are about her), cupcakes, the beach.

Dislikes: Scene kids, complainers, the color red.

Friends: Tweek, Craig, Kenny, Clyde, Bebe, Damien and Christophe.

Enemies: Wendy, Millie, Kevin Stoley.

Talents (or just hobbies): Singing.

Pets (optional): A cat named Hammy.

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Work it's way up gradually) Damien

History/Info: Her parents died in a car wreck when she was eight. She lives with her big brother. They don't have much money, so she tries to help out, and earn money when she can. She's lived in South Park since she was seven.

Extra: She tends to give very good advice, and has a dark, semi-perverted sense of humor.

**Kootie Bombs' OC:**

Name: Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery.

Age: 16

Appearance: Butt-length, thick, inky-black hair. She dyes her side fringe a different color every day to correspond with her outfit. Has brown eyes and a few freckles.

Clothes: Lucy is an extreme fashionista. She has set out themes for every day of the year, such as 'Snow Day', or 'Lucky Charms', or even 'Google (whereas she would dress up in the Google colors). You can get as creative as you want with this.

Race: Japanese and Irish on her mom's side, Italian on her dad's side

Siblings: One little sister named Barbara (Ike Broflovski's age), who also hates her first name, and prefers to be called 'Bugs'. Bugs is a bratty, stubborn punk of a kid who always wreaks havoc and has no respect for authority at all. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and she sometimes gels her hair up in a fauxhawk, despite her young age. Lucy and Bugs watch out for each other at the worst of moments, but they do have a big case of sibling rivalry.

Job: She mooches off of people.

Car: 70's pink Cadillac convertible

Likes: Lucy loves a lot of things, due to her bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality. She likes dancing, music, sewing, video games, rainy days, sunny days, old comic strips, cute little quotes, winning, stickers, Conan O'Brien, hippies, long necklaces, sunflowers, bangles, punk rock, children books, doodling, elephants, hoodies, colors, comedy, beer...the list can go on and on. Oh, and she has a giant sweet tooth. You can always find her nibbling on some sort of pastry, like a cupcake, tart, or brownie.

Dislikes: peace and quiet. Oh, and bees.

Friends: Her best friends are Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token. But if she had to choose one of them for her bestest friend, it would either be Token or Craig. And Violet definitely sounds like a girl Lucy would love to hang out with 3

Enemies: She's too much of a hippie to think of anyone as an enemy.

Talents (or just hobbies): Lucy's passion is hockey, she loves it, she's the captain of South Park's girls' hockey team. She's a decent doodler/cartoonist, and does know how to swing dance, but I wouldn't call those hobbies, not quite. Due to Japanese background, she does like manga and anime. Oh, and she's excellent at conning people out of their money.

Pets: Has a happy, active golden retriever named Peppermint Patty, and a vicious, blood-thirsty Rottweiler named Mister Fluffanugget (Mister Fluff, for short). Mister Fluff is more of Bugs' dog, while Peppermint Patty is more of Lucy's dog, but that doesn't really matter.

Crush: Evan the Tall Goth. She makes it obvious that she likes him

History/Info: Well, Lucy comes from Manhattan, New York, so she's very outgoing and very up-to-date on, well, everything. She's also very, very, very, very hyper, and can never stop talking until she's finished saying what she needs to say. She's extremely happy and active, with the slightest case on ADD, which does lower her school grades a bit. She's, I guess, a social butterfly. The thing about Lucy is...well, she doesn't CARE if someone doesn't like her. If she likes a certain person, whether it be a friend or a crush, she WILL hang around that person until they give in. They just gotta put up with it.

**Psycho-Pyro-Manicas'** OC:

Name: Chelsea Marie Richey

Age: 17(one year older because she was held back in 1st grade)

Appearance: Dark brown choppy layered hair, left side bangs dyed red the tips yellow. Dark brown almost black eyes. Tan skin, height 5' 9", athletic build, girl abs. Has flame wrist tattoos, spiderbite piercing(blood red hoops), bellybutton piercing, and an eyebrow piercing(both have a flame design).

Cloths: Tight fit black hoodie with the words "Plays with Fire" on the back, unzipped. Graphic tank tops/tees, or with funny quotes, never wears any tops solid colored. Skinny jeans, white DC's with drawings all over it, she did herself.

Race: Hawaiian and Polish

Siblings: Older brother Keenan(21 in college)

Job (optional): Works at local art store

Car (if they're old enough): 2004 silver Jeep wrangler

Likes: fire, explosions, art, music, parties, pranks, dancing(hip-hop, break-dance),winning, tagging

Dislikes: Homophobes, country music, modern Disney, girly things, losing, cops, Juvie, being caught,

Friends: Wendy and Bebe, they were the first friends she made when she moved. Kenny, Craig, Stan, Christophe, Damien, Trent Boyett(she met him in Juvie) OC's

Enemies: Cartman, Kyle, Pip(he annoys her)anybody who messes with her or her friends,

Talents (or just hobbies): Drawing, painting, guitar, running away from cops, dancing(hip-hop, break-dance)

Pets (optional): A snake named Ninja Ned

Crush: Bebe.

History: Her mom was murdered when she was 10, and her Dad is always on business trips. Moved to South Park in 7th from Newark, New Jersey, after spending a year in Juvie for burning down her middle school. Went to Juvie again in 8th for tagging various stores and was caught trying to burn an abandoned log cabin. Has been to Juvie other times for other events, to many to list.

Personality: Chelsea is a huge pyromaniac. She is laid-back, outgoing, childish and perverted. She is a nice person till' you get on her bad side. She is a daredevil, does crazy stunts, has broken almost every bone in her body because of this. Very competitive and absolutely hates losing. She is rebellious, always getting detentions, has been to Juvie. Loves to draw and paint and, wants to become an artist when she grows up.

Extra:-Favorite band is, A Day To Remember  
-Can solve a rubiks cube  
-Can dislocate arms and can do head spin for an insanely long time  
-Stress smoker  
-Whenever she's bored she always says, "Let's go blow shit up!"

**mellowpuffzzs'** OC:

Name: Isabelle (Belle) Layke

Age: Same as yours :)

Appearance: Medium brown hair past shoulders a natural wave, green almost blue eyes, fair skin, 5'5, wears little bit of make-up.

Cloths: White and purple dappy hat, bright jackets, wears ugg boots and doesn't wear gloves.

Race: Caucasian

Siblings: Faye -step sister :)

Job (optional): NOPE, step dad is pretty rich

Car (if they're old enough): NOPE

Likes: Her friends, sleeping, singing, attention.

Dislikes: Too much noise, being woken up (especially this), weird clothes, snobs.

Friends: Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Tweek, Heidi, Red.

Enemies: Wendy, Jimmy, Mikey (Step dad)

Talents (or just hobbies): Gymnastics, singing.

Pets (optional): NOPE

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Kyle, She likes him and he eventually asks her out :)

History/Info: Lived with her parents in Denver, mother (May) cheated and decided she wanted to live with this other man, (Fayes dad,) So Belle and her mum moved in with Faye and her father (Mikey) in South Park.

Extra: Doesn't like to be woken up, she gets annoyed and bitchy at everyone. She is easily persuaded into things, and gets easily distracted.

**Tainted Promises'** OC:

Name: Faye Layke

Age: Same as

Appearance: long straight blonde hair, ice blue, slightly tanned skin. 5'4''

Cloths: Likes mixing in Steam punk fashion into the normal winter clothes. Loves scarfs.

Race: Caucasian

Siblings: Step sister, Isabelle

Job (optional): none

Car (if they're old enough): none

Likes: reading, trying to build things

Dislikes: Milk, moving around the country with her father, cooking

Friends: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Heidi

Enemies: Wendy (Belle's fault),

Talents (or just hobbies): Gymnastics, knows Latin

Pets (optional): none

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Kenny

History/Info: mother died when she was young, father travelled around fixing up houses to rent out. Meet Belle's mum in Denver, and moved with her to South Park.

Extra: Is a Vegetarian, Lactose Intolerant, and a Claustrophobic

**ToOoFaKiNd**s' OC:

Name: Lynda Kara Rivera

Age: 16

Appearance: Lynda is a small girl, standing at only 5 ft and weighing 95lbs, that she looks like an elementary student. She has light olive skin and jet-black straight, silky hair that's layered and reaches her shoulders. Also she supports large light green curious orbs that are framed with eyeliner.

Cloths: A cute ruffled yellow dress that goes to her knees. A long brown jacket with fancy designs that stops a little after the dress stops goes over it. A necklace that has a star on it and some white stockings and brown boots, you get Lynda.

Race: Asian American

Siblings: 4 years younger sister named Alyssa Ann Rivera

Job (optional): Barista

Car (if they're old enough): Um... 2009 Nissan 370Z?

Likes: Chocolate, cakes, meat, veggies, any food really

Dislikes: Ghost, being alone, running for her life, mean and annoying people, dogs(scared), and cherries(allergic)

Friends: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Butters, Christophe, Gregory, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Henrietta and other OC's

Enemies: Her Boss, Cartman, Millie & Heidi only sometimes

Talents (or just hobbies): photography, softball, soccer, lacrosse, rollerblading and piano

Pets (optional): 1 year old border terrier, female, named "Muffy"

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

History/Info: When younger her mother died in a car accident that greatly wounded her father, who's better now. Her sister wasn't born yet so she knows nothing, and the family wants to keep it that way. Her father is a photographer who is always traveling so he got married to a woman named, Ellen, to keep an eye on the kids.

Extra:  
-wants to be a photographer when she grows older  
-works at a local cafe  
-her family is "well off" but she still works, she likes to earn her own money  
-gets defensive about her height

**KoolKat96**s' OC:

Name: Cynthia White

Age: 16

Appearance: Long black hair tied in a pony tail. with Big bright blue eyes with lightish skin and is naturally very pretty

Cloths: she usually wears t-shirts with stupid sayings on it. he makes some of her owns clothes or jewelry, but mostly like gloves, socks, scarf's, and sometimes customizes her T- shirts. T shirt she wears the most is a purple shirt, like the one above with "OTAKU" sewn on it.

Race: American

Siblings: An Older sister, Goth, her name is Dust

Job (optional): Too Cool

Car (if they're old enough): has a bike

Likes: Anime, manga, inde clothing, drawing, cartoons, acting silly and random like anime. Chocolate, Coffee, sweets Asian songs

Dislikes: jackasses, racist people (which means she doesn't like Cartman) peoples who are offensive/mean to gay people.

Friends: The Uke kids ^^ (butters,Pip,tweek, kyle)- mostly them, but she also friends with almost everyone else (except Cartman)

Enemies: none really, even though she doesn't like Cartman, she doesn't think of him as an enemy

Talents (or just hobbies): drawing, singing

Pets (optional):

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

History/Info: Cynthia's parents are divorced so she has more money than other people. besides token) She sensitive of that fact. She's especially nice to the uke people because she says they look like people in manga/anime. Her personality is funny random caring silly fun bitchy to Cartman XD. She loves hugs and usually glomps her friends (except tweek coz she know it'll freak him out. You can always see her eating something sweet or chocolaty. She isn't ever angry but when she is, its hell.

**Beyond The Horizons'** OC:

Name: Kyra McCloud

Age: Same as the four boys

Appearance: Long brown straight hair with a slight curl at the bottom. She has an hourglass shaped body. She has brown eyes and wears different shades of eye shadow which varies day to day. She always wears eye shadow that compliments her eye color though. She wears mascara and (not heavy) black eyeliner.

Cloths: Indoors- Black "off the shoulder" shirt with blue jeans. She always wears her over sized gold hoop earrings and silver bangles on her left wrist.

Outdoors- [just add http://w. at the front)  
She often wears a burgundy scarf tied around her neck, in addition to dark red gloves and black boots.

Race: White (More specifically, she's from an Irish and French background. No accent though.)

Siblings: Her two sisters are younger (one being two years younger, the other being five years younger).

Job (optional): none

Car (if they're old enough): [add 'http://']  
z./d/cars/1/0/5/q/12_07_AcuraCSX_  
^Dad's old car, when he got a new one for work, he gave this one to her.

Likes: - Laying around, talking, cuddling, and laughing all night with someone who's a good friend.  
- The moon during a clear night  
- Strawberry Shortcake  
- White Roses  
- Being with family  
- Music (everything except country)  
- Waking up early  
- Being up late at night.  
- Being happy.  
- Being able to really connect with someone  
- Sushi  
- Video games  
- Action Movies  
- Mall  
- Sitting outside at night  
- Honesty  
- Laughing  
- Making people laugh  
- Scented Candles  
- The way it smells after a rainstorm.  
- Dreaming.  
- Driving.  
- Hugs.

Dislikes: - Insensitive people  
- People who use people for their own selfish needs.  
- Betrayal.  
- Depression.  
- Rumors and gossip.  
- Her hidden insecurity.  
- Feeling like a complete failure.  
- Drama  
- Country music  
- Snakes  
- Rice Cakes  
- Dark Chocolate  
- Country Music  
- Cartman  
- Over the top crude humor.  
- Cold weather (ironic since she lives in South Park)  
- Slow Drivers  
- Arguments  
- Gum Smacking  
- When people talk louder than usual because they are on a cell phone.

Friends: Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Christophe, Craig, Bebe etc. (She attempts to be on good terms with everyone.)

Enemies: Cartman (mainly). She's neutral with Wendy.

Talents: Able to tie a cherry stem in a knot when it's in her mouth. She's also an extremely talented gamer.

Pets (optional): Wheaten Terrier named 'Molly'.

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Stan Marsh

History/Info: In her early years, she recognized her talent as a female gamer. As she grew up, she was able to win several gaming competitions and thanks to her parents mentoring, became a polite, individual of society. She's made tons of friends over the course of her childhood and she's an active member of her class.

Extra- Personality: Independent, outspoken and stands her ground. Thanks to a few bad friendships in the past, she's cautious when forming friendships. Although she acts confident in front of her peers, she's extremely insecure. She's had a few boyfriends in the past, but nothing serious. She's quite flirty, classy and always there when you need a shoulder to cry on. She's extremely straight-edge (never drinking alcohol or doing drugs) which makes her a topic for gossip. She's sometimes seen as a goody-two-shoes. She never swears and puts on a cheerful attitude everywhere she goes. On that same note, she also tends to dwell on the negative things that people say about her and can get quite moody at times.

Parents: She lives with her mom, dad and two sisters. Her mom and dad are both lawyers and encourage her to succeed at school. They ALWAYS make sure she doesn't get into any mischief and encourages good habits (no drinking, drugs etc.).

Fave subject: Science & Math

doesn't swear

**Yumi loves the darkness**' OC:

Name: Alice Lilinette Lufkin

Age: 16

Appearance: long black curly hair(to waist) held up in 2 high pigtails, big childish emerald eyes, pale skin, baby faced, naturally pretty

Cloths: Alice is a very colorful neon person. She always wears neon colored skinny jeans, neon colored tees with cute pics and saying and has a large collection of Converse.

Race: Alice is Jewish

Siblings: Alex(older bro age:20) Darien (younger bro age:10)

Job (optional): Alice models for her mother's fashion clothes lines

Car (if they're old enough): Her Butler Charlie usually drives her around but she likes to drive her Jeep Liberty

Likes: Strawberries, anything cute and cuddly, making ppl laugh and smile, music, singing, hanging with buddies, playing her cello, violin and piano

Dislikes: wooden pencils(all about Mechanical pencils now)(they make her mad), homophobes, stalkers(who does like them?), her parents being away all the time,

Friends: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Eric(when nice)(he really doesn't rip on her b/c she's Jewish which is why ppl find it strange.), Tweek, Pip(is very motherly and protective of him), Craig, Bebe(when not bit**y), Clyde, Token, other ocs. She's basically nice to everyone. Even the Goths.

Enemies: Heidi, Millie, Wendy(Wendy sees Alice as a rival)

Talents (or just hobbies): singing, playing cello, violin, and piano, figure skating

Pets (optional): her Maltese puppy Darcy and her family Doberman Roscoe and Oscar

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Has been going out with Butters for 2 years.

History/Info: Alice was born to a wealthy Jewish family in Italy. She moved to South Park when she was 10. Her family lives in South Park's wealthy side of town. Her father is a diplomat, her mother is a fashion designer and Alex is in Harvard studying law. Since her parents are always away she lives alone with her nanny, butler and younger bro Darien.

Extra: Alice has a modeling career b/c of her mother. She is well known and seen in magazines and such.(though she never reads them) She often says she doesn't want to pursue modeling but instead wants to be a pro singer/cellist.

**These OCs are gonna be fun :D**

**And now im off to write the second chapter !! **


	3. Attention

**A/N:** All have to say is **please** don't be mad at me, I know it's like super late...

* * *

_Ok this is it.  
_

I breathe in and out slowly still trying to catch my breathe, I had literally sprinted five hallways in under a minute.

I'm stuck here in front of this door, there's no turning back now.

There's muffled talking coming from the classroom, probably the teachers voice. I touch the door handle lightly it sends shivers down my spine. Finally I turn the handle and watch as the door open by itself.

Instantly I hear the teachers voice stop. _Shit, _I have never been more scared in my life I think i'm about to piss my pants. I bite my lip and clutch my textbooks harder.

Just as I suspected_, _everyone's watching me.

"Hello!" I hear a cheery voice call, "Please come in!"

I'm surprised it's the teachers voice, she sounds like a preppy high school girl.

I shuffle towards the front of her desk with my head hung low.

"Your Miss Violet Ki am I right?" I nod my head, I feel a hole burning through my back, I imagine all those eyes just staring at me.

The teacher flashes me a smile,"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

_And be the center of attention? Psshh. I'd rather** kill **myself._

I shake my head side to side.

"Oh that's fine, your just a little shy" she says. "Just sit over there next to Cartman." she points to a seat in the back next to the window. _At least I got a good seat._

I walk towards my assigned seat still avoiding every ones gaze. There's and awkward silence as I sit down. I glance at Cartman for a few seconds, I remember him from elementary school he's the chubby kid everyone made fun of.

_Oh shit he's staring at me._

He looks at me before finally saying "Oh god not another stupid Asian!" I push my bangs out of the way and stare at him thrown off at what he just said.

_Oh hell no..  
_

The teacher, whatever her name is, looks up she's about to say something and I suddenly here someone shout "WHAT THE FUCK FATASS!"

It's a girls voice and every ones eyes dart towards her.

"You heard me you Japanese slut!"

_I can not believe this is happening_.

"Say that to my face you tub of lard!" she flips him off.

"Reema Ada!" the teacher promptly yells. "Watch your manners!"

"Dammit.." she mutters.

"I'm sorry but I can't let it slid this time, to the office please."

"HAHA SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH!" the fat kid yells.

"You too Mr. Eric, to the office, **now**."

"Aye, what did I do? it was that stupid Jap who started it!"

She points to the door not responding to him.

"Ha serves _you_ right fatty!" the girl yells as she swings the door open. He follows her and yells more obscene things to her. I swear they're about to go at it in the hallways.

The teacher goes back to her lesson as if nothing had happened. _Weird._

"Jesus Christ.." I hear a guy voice in front of me say. He turns around and faces me, "Hey are you okay, that was pretty mean of Cartman to say, since your new and all."

"I-Im fine." I stutter my face starts burning.

He smiles at me. "By the way I'm St--"

"Stan Marsh, I know." I say.

He stares at me in shock. _Oh shit, he probably thinks im a creep now._

"But how did you know?"

"I used to live her a few years ago."

"Whoa awesome!" He says, "I never noticed you before, so do you know everyone in this class?"

"Not everyone, there are a lot more kids here than back in elementary school." I scan the classroom and find a kid wearing a green Ushanka. "That's Kyle Broflowski right?"

"And that's Bebe Stevens,"I say pointing to a girl with blond curly hair. "And Clyde Donavon over in the front too."

"Dude, so you really are from here!" he sounds happy for some odd reason."How did I never notice a cutie like you in South Park?"

_Oh way to be straight forward Marsh._

He laughs, probably due to the fact that I'm beet red. "So why'd you leave?" "Wait never mind that was a stupid question." he corrects himself.

"Why'd you come _back_?"

"Well my daddy is a business man, I had to move, Seoul Korea to be exact." "Then we came back because he has business here now."

"So your Korean?" he questions.

"Half. I'm also American."

"Hey Marsh pay attention." a girls calls playfully. I examine her and_- holy shit why does she look like a rainbow_!

"The names Lucille but just call me Lucy."she sticks her hand out towards me, then I realize iv'e been staring at her outfit this whole time. _Awkward._

She notices."Like it?"

"Well umm, it's k-kinda.."

She giggles. "Tomorrow it's cupcakes."

"Excuse me?"

"My theme silly, I have on everyday and tomorrow is cupcakes." she gives me a big grin. "So your new here?" "Do you like it here?""Have you made any friends?""Ooo I know I'll be your friend!"

_Whoa._

_This girl is has **major** ADD_.

"Calm down Lucy you're scaring her." Stan says.

Before I know it the bell rings, and everyone scatters out of the room. "Cya around Violet." He calls back at me, I give him a little wave.

I stand up and Lucy drags my hand "Violet! Wow have such a pretty name and you're pretty too! Whats your next class?!"

"Um P.E?" I say unsure, but I think it's right.

"Ooo me too, me too!" "I'll take you, come one lets gooooo!" she starts pulling on me harder and before I know it we're skip-running out of the class.

As Lucy takes me she starts asking me more questions, I can't help but giggle a little, this girl is way to happy for her own good.

_I have a feeling that South Park High is going to change my life dramatically and I'm scared._

_

* * *

_

**Don't kill me you guys DX**

**I know I'd be mad at me too, but I had A.C.T and cosplay to work on.**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

**I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow so look forward to that, 'cuz you know I can't introduce the OCs in one class. That would be unrealistic.**

**Ocs mentioned:**

**LovelyDaibichi: Reema "Ree" Ada  
**

**Kootie Bomb**: **Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery**

Don't laugh at my bad writing skills. **///''  
**


End file.
